


L'Espoir Renaît

by DesperateShipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateShipper/pseuds/DesperateShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Regina et Emma sont divorcées et Emma a quelqu'un dans sa vie mais Regina l'aime toujours et ne peut pas s'empêcher d'interroger Henry sur le sujet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missing Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515479) by [DesperateShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateShipper/pseuds/DesperateShipper). 



> A/N: Basé sur une idée de lovelymaura sur Tumblr. Supposé être un OS, mais j'écrirai probablement une suite, au vu des retours que j'ai eu sur la version en Anglais (Missing Home, que vous trouverez sur mon profil si vous souhaitez la lire en "VO"). Dites-moi si vous voulez aussi la suite, je traduirai au fur et à mesure. (Je sais, je sais, je suis Française, mais j'écris en Anglais, avant de traduire. Narmol.)
> 
> Assez de blabla, enjoy ! =)

C’était un vendredi soir comme tous les autres. Regina était en train de préparer le dîner quand elle entendit des bruits de pas étouffés venant de l’escalier, annonçant l’arrivée d’Henry qui débarqua dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard. 

\- Maman, t’aurais pas vu mon sac à dos ? haleta-t-il tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
\- Ton sac à dos ? Regina se détourna de la gazinière en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Euh… Faire mon sac ? répondit Henry d’un air étonné.  
\- Vous allez quelque part, Capitaine Evidence ? clarifia Regina en attrapant une cuillère en bois pour goûter sa préparation.  
\- Tu sais que je passe le week-end chez Ma, hein ? dit Henry d’une voix hésitante. Ça fait des semaines que c’est prévu…

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure en voyant Regina se raidir, la cuillère suspendue en l’air à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle la replaça lentement en équilibre sur le bord de la poêle et afficha son plus beau sourire. Cette semaine, déjà ? Elle avait complètement oublié.

\- Bien sûr, Henry, comment pourrais-je oublier ? sourit Regina en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers son fils, mais le cœur n’y était pas. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, tu l’avais abandonné en plein milieu de l’entrée, indiqua-t-elle.

Henry se rua hors de la cuisine pour récupérer son sac et Regina saisit le collier accroché à son cou, caché sous sa chemise, bien à l’abri d’éventuels regards curieux. Elle tira légèrement sur le pendentif en argent qui avait un jour été son alliance. Venant de la part de n’importe qui d’autre, cela aurait pu être interprété comme un signe de nervosité, mais bien sûr Regina Swan-Mills ne pourrait jamais au grand jamais éprouver une telle chose. Regina Mills, tout court, se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il va passer le week-end avec vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle vint s’appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte donnant sur l’entrée sans quitter Henry des yeux. Le jeune garçon était à présent agenouillé sur le sol, farfouillant dans ses affaires, éparpillées tout autour de lui.

\- Pete, il s’appelle Pete, répondit-il en secouant la tête.  
Une fois de plus, la détermination flagrante de sa mère à éviter autant que possible de prononcer le nom du nouveau copain d’Emma le fit sourire.

\- Et oui, Pete vient passer le week-end avec nous.

Il regarda sa mère juste à temps pour l’apercevoir en train de lever brièvement les yeux au ciel face à son insistance, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer son sourire en coin en éclat de rire.

\- Il fait du basket, tu sais. Il m’a promis qu’ils m’apprendrait de nouvelles techniques, ajouta-t-il après un silence, comme pour justifier son enthousiasme.

Regina ne se préoccupait pas tellement de ce Pete et à dire vrai, elle préférait ne pas s’attarder sur tous les aspects de la vie d’Emma dont cet homme faisait maintenant partie. Elle essayait de garder à l’esprit le fait que le bien-être de la blonde ne relevait plus de sa responsabilité, mais elle échouait à chaque fois qu’elle interrogeait Henry à ce sujet. Echouer semblait être sa spécialité en tout ce qui concernait Emma, excepté Henry bien sûr. Visiblement elle n’avait pas été capable de la rendre heureuse, sinon elles ne seraient pas séparées. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à laisser quelqu’un d’autre s’occuper de son bonheur.

\- Et Ma ? Elle va bien ? demanda finalement Regina, incapable de se retenir.

Avant qu’Henry ne puisse répondre, ils reconnurent tous deux le bruit distinctif du vieux pot de yaourt jaune d’Emma en train de se garer devant la maison.

\- Tu devrais y aller, ne la fais pas attendre, sourit Regina à Henry.

Il hocha la tête, se releva rapidement et se précipita dans l’escalier pour retourner dans sa chambre. A son retour quelques minutes plus tard, Regina avait déjà rassemblé toutes ses affaires et l’attendait patiemment au pied des marches. Elle lui tendit son sac ouvert et il se hâta d’y fourrer son pyjama roulé en boule et son livre préféré, avant de le mettre sur son dos.

Regina ouvrit la porte d’entrée pour le laisser partir, mais au lieu de courir vers la voiture en disant au revoir de la main comme il le faisait d’habitude, il s’attarda sur le porche et la pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, et lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent, Regina fut surprise par le regard soudain sérieux qu’affichait Henry.

\- Tu me demandes toujours ça avant que je parte, tu sais ?  
\- Demander quoi ? demanda Regina une expression confuse sur le visage.  
\- Si Ma est heureuse, expliqua Henry.  
\- Et alors ? rétorqua Regina, sur la défensive.  
\- Et alors, ça veut dire qu’elle te manque. Henry haussa les épaules comme si c’était une évidence avant d’ajouter : enfin, elle est heureuse… La plupart du temps. Et Pete est vraiment très gentil…  
\- Mais…?  
\- Mais… Je crois que tu lui manques aussi, lâcha-t-il précipitamment. C’est pas pareil sans toi, et ça a l’air de lui manquer. Nous trois, ensemble, notre vie en famille.

Regina jeta un coup d’œil à Emma. En attendant Henry dans la voiture, elle avait apparemment décidé de tenter la réparation de l’autoradio. Une fois de plus. Un tendre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. C’était typique d’Emma.

Comme si elle avait senti l’attention de Regina peser sur elle, celle-ci releva la tête du tableau de bord et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle la salua d’un signe de la main en souriant timidement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Regina eut le sentiment que peut-être tout n’était pas perdu. Et comme Mary-Margaret le disait si bien, il ne fallait certainement pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de l’espoir.


	2. Chapter 2

– Les garçons, venez par ici ! appela Emma en se frayant un chemin entre les chaises longues et les fauteuils qui encombraient la terrasse.

Elle vint déposer le plateau qu'elle portait sur la table de jardin, placée à l'ombre d'un grand pin. Ledit plateau débordait de cookies tout juste sortis du four. Entre deux biscuits se serraient trois verres et un grand pichet de thé glacé. Emma soupira de soulagement, ravie de constater qu'elle avait réussi à ne rien renverser en chemin.

– Faites une pause, la balle ne va pas s'envoler !

Lorsque son appel resta sans réponse pour la deuxième fois, elle décida qu'il était temps d'employer les grands moyens.

– J'ai fait des cookies ! lança-t-elle nonchalamment en détachant bien chaque syllabe, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Elle tendit l'oreille, guettant une quelconque réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Un grand cri se fit entendre derrière la rangée de buissons qui séparait le jardin en deux.

– Pouce ! s'écria Henry à l'attention de Pete qui profita de sa distraction momentanée pour marquer un point.

– D'accord, mais j'ai gagné ! le taquina Pete avec un clin d'œil.

– C'est pas du jeu, j'ai dit « pouce » ! s'insurgea Henry, désignant son pouce pointé vers le ciel comme pour appuyer ses dires.

– Très bien, on va faire autrement alors. Le premier arrivé a gagné ?

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Henry détala en direction de la maison.

Emma le vit émerger d'entre les arbres à la vitesse de l'éclair et courir dans sa direction. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne se précipita pas dans ses bras. Il la contourna et se saisit du cookie de la victoire, le brandissant en l'air avant de n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Après l'avoir avalé avec difficulté, Henry fit un grand sourire chocolaté à sa mère et à Pete qui les avait entre-temps rejoints.

Emma, restée les bras ballants quelques secondes après qu'Henry l'ait purement et simplement ignorée, ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Pete vint l'enlacer par derrière et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Après quelques secondes, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule avec un soupir de contentement, sans quitter son fils des yeux.

Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon et qu'il était normal qu'il prenne ses distances en grandissant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son comportement n'avait pas un rapport avec la présence de Pete.

Du haut de ses onze ans, il insistait toujours pour qu'elle viennent le border et qu'elle lui lise une histoire avant de s'endormir, et le regard discret qu'il lui lança en voyant Pete la prendre dans ses bras n'aida en rien à faire taire la petite voix insidieuse qui lui murmurait à l'oreille que quelque chose ne collait pas.

En passant en revue dans sa tête les rares occasions où Henry s'était montré inhabituellement distant, elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir d'une seule fois où il avait agit de cette manière lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en tête à tête. Ou même devant Regina d'ailleurs. Si elle avait été là, Henry aurait très probablement réclamé un câlin collectif.

Oui, mais si Regina avait été là, Henry ne serait pas en train de jouer au basket. Ni d'engloutir une pile de cookies si peu de temps avant l'heure du dîner. Les choses avaient bien changé… Et peut-être pas pour le mieux.

Elle fit signe à Pete de s'asseoir et tout deux rejoignirent Henry qui s'était déjà installé. Ils entamèrent avidement le goûté improvisé, mais très vite, le téléphone d'Emma vint perturber l'atmosphère détendue qui s'était installée au fur et à mesure que les cookies disparaissaient.

Posé sur la table, il vibrait avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes. Quelqu'un essayait manifestement de la joindre. Certaine que l'appel venait de son père, elle l'ignora et continua d'écouter Pete et Henry parler basket.

Enfin, les vibrations se turent. Quelques instants plus tard, un dernier tremblement discret annonça la réception d'un texto. Emma essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil curieux à son téléphone.

– Tu vas répondre, oui ou non ? demanda soudain Pete, agacé de voir qu'Emma était ailleurs.

Emma, surprise par son ton sec, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se saisit du fauteur de trouble avec un air coupable. Elle avait pourtant bien fait comprendre à David qu'elle refusait d'entendre parler boulot de tout le week-end.

Cependant, l'expression exaspérée qu'elle affichait disparu à la seconde où elle appuya sur la touche de déverrouillage. Cinq appels manqués et un texto. Décidément… Au sourire en coin qui apparu sur ses lèvres et qu'elle essayait vainement de réprimer, Henry comprit bien vite qui était l'interlocuteur mystère. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle rougit et reporta bien vite son attention sur son écran.

Pete ne sembla pas remarquer l'échange silencieux et continua sa conversation avec Henry, lui prodiguant maints conseils pour améliorer son jeu. Celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à scruter les réactions de sa mère, espérant secrètement qu'elle allait répondre.

Emma relut le message pour la troisième fois.

_**« Bonjour Emma. J'ai besoin de te parler. C'est à propos d'Henry. Rien de grave, mais j'aimerais en discuter de vive voix. Accepterais-tu de me retrouver pour un café chez Granny, Lundi aux alentours de 15h ? Je viens d'entrer en salle de réunion, fais-moi savoir ce qu'il en est par retour de message. Bon week-end. Regina. »** _

Emma aurait reconnu le style de Regina entre mille. Une syntaxe toujours impeccable, et surtout un ton formel surprenant quand on savait à qui elle s'adressait.

Non pas que cela étonne Emma le moins du monde. Elle savait pertinemment le pourquoi du comment. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir une vague de tristesse l'envahir pour autant.

Le souvenir de leur rencontre remonta à la surface et elle esquissa un sourire mélancolique. Regina s'était montrée aussi froide avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour percer les défenses de la jeune politicienne, connue pour son inaccessibilité, mais elle y était parvenue. Leurs années de vie commune avaient démontré au moins une chose : Regina n'avait rien à avoir avec la réputation de femme distante et froide qu'elle s'était forgée.

Mais voilà, il n'y avait plus de vie commune, plus de famille… Enfin, plus vraiment. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

Trop tard. Il était bien trop tard pour formuler ce genre de regret. Qui était-elle pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Une plaie par ailleurs qu'elle avait elle-même ouverte… C'était _elle_ qui était partie, pas Regina. Elle qui avait fait s'ouvrir Regina pour ensuite lui briser le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais su rien faire d'autre que fuir. Fuir par peur d'être blessée, par peur de blesser l'autre. Après la naissance d'Henry, elle avait cru avoir passé le cap. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

L'ironie était qu'en la quittant, elle avait blessé Regina au-delà de l'imaginable. Le temps avait réussi à la convaincre que si elle était restée, elle l'aurait fait souffrir encore plus par la suite. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore maintenir l'illusion d'avoir fait le bon choix. Qui pouvait encore apaiser quelque peu la culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis tout ce temps.

Mais tout ça, Regina ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'expliquer la raison de son départ. Elle avait eu trop peur que la brune réussisse à trouver les mots pour la faire rester.

Elle secoua la tête et commença à taper une réponse, sans même y réfléchir.

Elle jeta un regard à Pete qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué de son petit manège. Son cœur battait la chamade elle se sentait en faute, sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de communiquer avec la mère de son fils, non ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Elle appuya précipitamment sur « envoyer » sans même relire ce qu'elle avait écrit et reposa le téléphone sur la table comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, en pleine réunion du conseil municipal, Regina sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Se tortillant sur sa chaise, elle parvint à le sortir et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Emma lui avait répondu. D'une main fébrile, elle ouvrit le message.

_**« J'imagine que si cela concerne Henry... Lundi 15h, c'est parfait. Bonne chance avec cette réunion, je sais à quel point elles peuvent être assommantes quand on n'a rien pour se distraire. ;-) A Lundi, Madame le Maire. »** _

Le ton détendu et presque charmeur du court message pris Regina au dépourvu autant que son apparent détachement avait attristé Emma. Si la situation entre elles avait été différente, elle se serait légitimement demandée si elle n'était pas en train de flirter avec elle.

_Redescends sur terre_ , se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette idée.

Mille pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Regina. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la blonde, pas plus que sa propre réaction.

Elle ne devrait pas souhaiter qu'Emma soit réellement en train de flirter avec elle. Elle avait trop souffert pour avoir envie de retourner en arrière. Pour avoir envie de recommencer. Ce n'était absolument pas raisonnable.

Bien sûr qu'Emma lui manquait. Mais ce n'était pas un argument recevable. Cette histoire – leur histoire, était vouée à l'échec. _Elle_ n'avait pas réussi à rendre Emma heureuse. _Elle_ n'avait pas réussi à maintenir sa famille unie. _Elle_ avait échoué. Leur histoire était terminée. Elle s'était terminée longtemps auparavant.

Sans compter le fait qu'Emma était en couple, avec un homme qui plus est. Il était hors de question que Regina joue les briseuses de couple, même si elle avait clairement plus de légitimité que cet étranger qui avait débarqué dans leurs vies du jour au lendemain.

_Là n'est pas la question. Ça ne change rien._ Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Regina ne parvenait pas à faire taire la partie de son cerveau qui refusait catégoriquement de se montrer rationnelle. Si la situation était exactement la même, si rien n'avait changé, pourquoi Emma se comportait soudain de manière si familière avec elle ? Pourquoi ce message ? Regina était de plus en plus confuse.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Henry lui revint en tête bien malgré elle. Se pouvait-il qu'Emma regrette réellement leur vie à tous les trois ? Que Pete n'ait pas vraiment réussi à la remplacer dans le cœur de la blonde ? Qu'il y ait encore de l'espoir ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais depuis quand les lois du cœur étaient régies par la raison ou le bon sens ?

– Madame le Maire, vous allez bien ? » l'interpella une des personnes présentes dont elle avait complètement oublié le nom.

– Très bien, oui. L'ordre du jour, disions-nous ? » répondit-elle fermement en fixant son interlocuteur avec un regard qui signifiait très clairement qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Celui-ci baissa rapidement les yeux et sembla soudain très absorbé par la pile de papiers qui se trouvait devant lui. Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans autre interruption.

* * *

Emma ferma doucement la porte de la chambre d'Henry derrière elle et traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Pete était déjà couché et attendait qu'elle le rejoigne pour éteindre la lumière.

Elle passa par la salle-de-bain pour enfiler un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle, mais qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre et se glissa sous la couette. Elle enlaça Pete, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et demanda :

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– C'était Regina, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma fronça les sourcils, confuse.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Cet après-midi. C'était elle qui essayait de te joindre.

– Oui, c'était à propos d'Henry. Elle veut qu'on se voie Lundi pour en parler.

Pete grimaça malgré lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma. Elle se redressa sur un coude.

– Ça te dérange ? Je peux encore annuler si tu veux…

– Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il avec un sourire pincé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

Elle vint se serrer tout contre lui ; cette fois, il répondit à son étreinte.

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. N'y pense plus. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et reposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

– Bonne nuit, Emma.

– Bonne nuit, Pete.

* * *

Au 108 Mifflin Street, Regina se retourna pour la énième fois, tentant en vain de trouver le sommeil. Elle regardait fixement l'espace vide à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait pratiquement visualiser la solitude se faufiler sur le lit et s'y installer pour la nuit. Elle au moins était une compagne d'une loyauté sans faille.

Ce soir cependant, elle n'était pas venue seule, et une pensée unique et tout aussi solitaire envahit progressivement l'esprit de Regina.

_Emma._


End file.
